Message in a bottle
by mermaid from mako island
Summary: In the episode I Don't Believe in Mermaids, we saw Ben leave with Sirena's shell. But what happened to that little boy? Did he ever deliver the bottle? OneShot, and first fanfiction.


Ben's pov.

It's nearing eleven when I finally hear snores from my parent's room. The boat is rather small, so I'll have to be very quiet, I don't want them to hear me. Carefully I slip of the bed and pull on my sneakers, before tiptoeing on deck. I lean against the rail. The moon shines brightly overhead. After waiting for what seems like forever, the moon is finally full. I think back to the day we left. Sailing was so much fun; I can't believe I actually didn't want to go at first. It's a good thing she convinced me to go. Nixie. Her name flashes through my head. I pull out the object she gave me, from my back pocket. It's a jar, and inside is a shell with a pretty engraving on it. Tonight is the night I'm supposed to throw it overboard. It may seem like a strange request but then again I was given it by a mermaid. Six weeks ago if you asked me if I believed in such things, I would have told you that you were crazy. But then the most amazing thing happened. I met one. A real mermaid. I couldn't get over the fact that they are real. I still can't believe it. Nixie gave me the bottle. She told me to throw it overboard when the moon was full. I stare out over the waves, hoping for a glimpse of, well, anything. But the waves are calm tonight. Disappointed, I look at my shoes, wondering if I should really do this. I look back out over the ocean, and almost drop the jar in shock. Several heads slowly surface. I quickly squat down behind a crate so that I'm not seen. The heads of mermaids now dot the waves. There must be at least a hundred of them. Slowly they formed groups of about six, joining their hands and raising their arms above their heads towards the moon. I sat there, awestruck. It was beautiful. Then I remember the bottle, and my task. I'm guessing now would be the time I'm supposed to throw it overboard. Standing up I hurl the jar as far as I can. I watch as it hits the water with a splash, right in the middle of one of the star-like circles of mermaids. Immediately they drop their arms. Most of the mermaid dive beneath the wave, with a flash of fins, they are gone. One stays though. She stares at the bottle for a moment before reaching out and grabbing the jar. I watch her pull open the jar and reach inside, pulling out the shell inside. She turns it over and I think I see her smile. Then she looks over in my direction. I wave slowly. Hesitantly she swims towards the boat. Her blond hair is tied back and numerous shells are woven through it.

"Hi." I say. She bits her lip.

"Hello" she finally answers.

"My name's Ben, what's yours?" I ask her.

"Aquata." She says distractedly. "Where did you get this?" she holds up the jar and shell,

"I was given it. By a mermaid, her name was Nixie..." Aquata's eyes widen with recognition. "She told me to throw it into the ocean during the full moon." I continue.

"Nixie didn't make this." Aquata states. "My sister did."

"Well Nixie did say that it would mean a lot to her friend if her friend's family got the shell. I'm guessing you are the family she was talking about?"

"Yes" Aquata says sadly.

"How come your sister isn't with you?" I ask.

"A while ago something happened that forced our pod to leave our home. They blamed Nixie, my sister Sirena, and another young mermaid named Lyla. When we left, the pod refused to let them follow." Aquata answers. "I miss her terribly, but I can't go back." She looks at me. "You can't ever tell anyone alright? That mermaids exist. It would mean the end for us all."

"I won't, I promise." I say she smiles.

"Well Ben, I'm glad you were entrusted with this." She says, holding up the shell. "Maybe someday I will see Sirena again."

"I hope you find her." I tell her. "Will I ever see any of you again? Or is this the last time I'll see a mermaid?" I ask.

"I honestly can't say. We aren't really supposed to have contact with humans, but you may see Nixie again, if you ever return the barrier reef." Aquata answers.

"What about you?" Aquata shakes her head.

"Probably not. I have to go now though. Goodbye, and thank you again." She says before disappearing below the waves.

"Goodbye." I whisper.

I walk back to my room in a daze. I smile as I lie down. I have succeeded in delivering Nixie's parcel. Part of me thinks I should be sad that this may have been my last encounter with mermaids, but I have a feeling I will meet others. After all, it's a big ocean out there…

**Hi and thanks for reading. I'm new to fanfiction and I hope that you like my writing. Please send me a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
